ungardfandomcom-20200215-history
Fior
Fior is a nation on the continent of Rillion ran by a strong aristocracy, filling out a Grand Council with representatives of the major aristocratic families. Fior is more magically inclined than Halicanus or Argos, with the aristocracy using magical talent as a measure of whether or not a family may enter the higher ranks of society. This is managed by a Magus Merit system that is used to analyze potential members of nobility. The lower classes of Fior, besides those who try to gain aristocratic rank, resent this about their government and have turned to tinkering and engineering. This creates a strange dichotomy of Fior as a magical and engineering giant - however, they have only a minimal standing military; and prior to the war with Halicanus, they were considered rather poor. This prompted Fior to sell engineering technologies to Argos to mass produce in recent years, creating an amicable relationship between the two. It was surprising to Halicanus that Fior would even stand up to them or that they managed to rally the funds to hire mercenaries groups, who were very prominent in the Hali-Fior War to support their siege technology. Currently, with Fior at peace, many of the mercenaries have transitioned into becoming "peacekeepers" in the poorer regions. Magus Merit System The ranking of the aristocracy and the barrier to entry in their ranks is managed by Fior's Magus Merit System. During and following a potential noble's studies at the Quellryn Academy, they are evaluated and assigned Merits according the results of these evaluations. Throughout life, one may request evaluations to rise in the hierarchy of Fior in order to increase their House's political power. However, once a House rises to a certain level, it moves from an absolute merit scale to a competitive scale. The Four Great Houses are maintained by raising up the Houses of the strongest four mages in Fior. The offspring of nobles and commoners alike are judged by this standard. Nobility is determined solely by performance according to the Merit System. For example, the son of a Duke may enter the Quellryn Academy alongside a tinkerer's son. If the Duke's son were to fail out and not acquire sufficient Merits to acquire nobility, that student is now a commoner in the eyes of the aristocracy. However, the tinkerer's son could rise to a rank such as Viscount and form his own noble House. The Duke's son, though now a commoner, may still live a life of luxury under the wing of his father if the Duke allows, but that student will theoretically hold no political power or way to influence government proceedings. Cities and Towns * Skalengrad, capital city * Beyskize * Zaglis * Baelin, bay port city * Caliburn * Drahton, border city with Argos * Tylvaen * Horton * Druid's Hollow * Quellryn Academy Regions * The Deadlands * Graveyard of the Black Mountain * Fissurelands * Fiori Flatlands * Tundra Mountainline Military Outposts * Crossing on the Bronx * Talon's Shield * Galatia Fortress * Fort Arcano * Coewyn Keep